


Vampire!Henrik x Chase

by CryptidofTheKeys



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jse community - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, October, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys
Summary: Chase's car breaks down, there's no gas stations nearby and his phone's a piece of shit, he finds a place to take shelter and encounters someone very intriguing...TRIGGER WARNINGS NEED TO BE READ BEFORE READING THE FULL STORY, THEY'LL BE IN THE NOTES!
Relationships: Dr. Schneeplestein/Chase Brody
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Vampire!Henrik x Chase

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Alcoholism? Technically, Mentions of abuse- all verbal, manipulation, blood, and finally- I guess implied divorce talk? That’s all I can really think to tag the tw’s as so there y’all go, just want to be safe

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Alcoholism? Technically, Mentions of abuse- all verbal, manipulation, blood, and finally- I guess implied divorce talk? That’s all I can really think to tag the tw’s as so there y’all go, just want to be safe

Chase was driving up the road when suddenly, his car began making these god awful noises, he cringed and pulled his car over to the side of the road and stopped, he got out and then took a look under the hood “Alright… What’s your problem n o w?” He sighed, getting frustrated with this stupid vehicle, what was worse is he was VERY far away from home, he couldn’t afford his car to break down now! There wasn’t even a gas station nearby! He tried to work with it and after a few minutes more he sighed and ran his hands down his face “Great, fuckin’ great… Now I can’t even get back home…!” The man groaned before pulling out his phone and seeing there was no service, this just irritated him more, he looked up ahead and saw a house that sat atop a hill, maybe someone up there could give him a hand… Chase reached over and opened the glove compartment, rummaging around before pulling out his flashlight, he had always kept one in his car just in case… And well it just so happened that this was the perfect opportunity, he got out and then made his way up the hill, unbeknownst that someone was already very aware of his impending arrival… The figure watched from the window as the man climbed up the dirt road, traveling up to his house, a smirk playing on the figure’s face “...Excellent…” It spoke to itself as it stepped away from the window, it needed to prepare!  
The closer Chase had gotten to the home, he had realized, it was practically a mansion! The place was h u g e! He noticed there were lights on as well so luckily for him he could get some help, he flinched when it began thundering and then raining “S-Shit!” He ran as fast as he could to the home, eventually he got there and he was practically soaked by the time he reached the door, he gently knocked on the door and shuddered, after being rained on for so long he was a bit cold, luckily the porch had an awning over it so that shielded him from the rain, and after a few moments of waiting, the door slowly creaked up and a man stood before him, in a dark brown turtleneck, a white lab coat, and his pants and shoes matched the turtleneck’s color, he looked a bit… Paler than most but Chase couldn’t say much because he was very pale as well, and the man’s eyes… Holy s h i t… His eyes were a beautiful Ocean Blue color, Chase hadn’t registered what the man had even said to him because he was staring so much, he then realized this was a bit… Awkward “O-Oh sorry, uh, what did ya say, dude?” The man repeated himself, his voice a bit monotone “I said… May I help you? You are soaking wet, you must be freezing…” Chase noted that the other man’s accent definitely sounded German although he could be wrong, either way… “Oh yeah, uh… My car broke down… And I was wondering if you, like, had a phone I could use to call someone…” The man shook his head “Unfortunately, I do not, my phone is broken and I’ve been meaning to get another for some time now…”  
The man paused to adjust the glasses on his face “However… I should have some tools in my garage that could potentially help, you are free to stay the night if you wish… After all, it’s quite the downpour out there, yes?” Chase looked back and noticed the lightning in the sky and then the crackles of thunder, the rain was pouring as heavy as it possibly could and he shuddered and turned back to the man “I mean… I don’t want to trouble ya any more than I already have…” The man cut him off “You have not troubled me at all, in fact, I insist, I do not want you catching a cold nor getting hurt out there, so please… Do come inside…” The man stood aside, holding his hand out to gesture at the inside of his home, a friendly smile playing on his lips.

However that smile unbeknownst to Chase who naively stepped inside, after wiping his shoes on the outside mat mind you, was as fake as one could ever be… The man could smell this stranger’s scent so vividly and he had to practically restrain the urge to pounce on the other, this was strange actually… The man never had such a reaction to any human really, but something about this one was… Different, nonetheless, he would strike soon but not yet… “Oh yes, my name is Henrik Von Schneeplestein by the way… But of course, you may call me Henrik as it is easier to say I’m sure” Chase nodded and extended a hand “Name’s Chase Brody, pleased to meet ya Henrik” Henrik happily exchanged a handshake with the other, trying his best to ignore the strong urges building up within, he usually had good control over his urges and such so why were they acting up all of a sudden? This was… Strange, but nonetheless… He had a tour to give the hu- er, Chase… “Come with me, I will show you around… My house is very large and it’d be a shame for you to get lost in here” Chase chuckled at that and followed Henrik “Y-Yeah, I uh, don’t wanna wind up lost in here, or anywhere that’s for sure…” The house had the typical rooms that Henrik gave a tour of, the bathrooms, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the place even had a basement however Henrik didn’t seem too keen on showing it.

Chase couldn’t blame him though, he didn’t like basements either, those creeped him the fuck out… And the man wasn’t acting defensive about it either, he just stated that it was mostly cluttered down there and it was dusty, far too dusty for him to enter… After the tour ended, Henrik led Chase up to a bedroom “This will be your room, not too far from mine, so just in case you need anything, it won’t be a far walk from my room…” Chase nodded “Sweet, your house is really cool!” Henrik smiled at this, usually, when he let humans inside before they never thought his house was cool, it was just creepy to them, so this was the first time someone had come inside and complimented his house “Ah… Thank you…” Henrik then cleared his throat “There is a wardrobe in this room if you wish to change clothes, I’ll uh, leave you to it” Chase nodded, watching as Henrik walked off somewhere back down stairs, he headed into his room and immediately began to change into a more comfortable outfit, it was a turtleneck that was a dark heather gray color, it looked pretty cozy… And then some pajama pants to go with it, granted that looked like an awkward combination, he really didn’t care, he just needed something that wasn’t wet and cold, after changing, he threw his damp clothes aside, he’d take care of those later.

He headed out and down the stairs, he took notice of Henrik sitting there on the couch, watching some television, he didn’t want to disturb him too much, he just needed something to drink, he crept into the kitchen and opened the fridge, there wasn’t… Much in there at all, this was strange… Maybe Henrik hadn’t had time to go grocery shopping, either way, he grabbed the bottled water and took a seat on the couch, not TOO terribly close to Henrik of course, he didn’t wanna make the man uncomfortable “So, what’cha watchin’?” Henrik glanced over at Chase before looking back at the TV “One of those cheesy vampire movies, I find them to be very ridiculous and always watch these when I need a good laugh” Chase looked toward Henrik “Oh? How are they ridiculous?”   
Henrik sighed “Well for one, half of these movies I’ve seen are not even accurate, there are a good few out there that I can appreciate, but some of these movies…” He pinched the bridge of his nose “Mein Gott…” He paused, and was about to continue before he slowly realized ...Maybe he shouldn’t, he doesn’t want to risk revealing himself to Chase, at least, not yet… But the man was as oblivious as they come “Hmm, yeah I can kinda see what’cha mean, well I mean… At least this isn’t Twilight levels, right?” Henrik groaned at that “Please, do NOT even get me started on the Twilight series…” Chase couldn’t help but snort at that one “Alright, alright, sorry” (no disrespect toward Twilight, this is all just in good fun) and after that, both Henrik and Chase continued watching the movie, occasionally, Henrik would point out a flaw here and there, mostly about the vampires which okay, now Chase found some of these to be a bit… Odd but maybe the man just, really liked vampires and did research on them or some shit, either way, it was none of Chase’s business, after all, he WAS just a guest here… After the movie had ended, Chase stood up, going over to toss his empty bottle in the trash now “I think Imma head to bed… I’m pretty tired and it’s already eleven pm” Henrik stood and nodded “I think I will do the same” He turned the TV off, heading up the stairs along with Chase, now that the movie had ended and Henrik was paying close attention, he took notice of the clothes Chase was wearing, and he wouldn’t deny… That outfit albeit a bit odd, was awfully cute on him…

...What was Henrik thinking? He shook his head, no, he just met this man and Cha… This HUMAN was no more than a mere snack for a creature like him, he couldn’t be thinking such things as that! He barely caught what Chase was saying to him before he looked up “Could… Could you repeat that?” Chase rose a brow “I asked if you were okay… You were just staring off into space…” Henrik nodded “Oh uh, yes, I am fine… I was just thinking about some things…” Chase headed off into his room and stopped before hopping into bed and turned “Oh by the way… Thanks Henrik, for uh, lettin’ me stay here for the night… I appreciate it” Henrik nodded at the man’s words “But of course, it’s no problem at all… Goodnight Chase… I hope you sleep well” Chase smiled “Uh yeah, same to you…” And with that, Henrik headed off toward his room, Chase heading toward his bed and plopping down, too tired to take the shirt off, and besides he didn’t much feel comfortable sleeping shirtless in a stranger’s house either, he had to admit though… He was intrigued by Henrik, even if he was going to be able to fix his car tomorrow and leave, he would most definitely hang out here if Henrik allowed or hell, he’d invite the man over to his own place … Then again, he highly doubted Henrik would want to spend time with him, after all, they WERE still practically strangers to one another, they knew nothing about the other… He was just being too hopeful that someone, anyone would wanna spend time with him.

...No… No, god… Just… He sighed and shooed his thoughts away before they could even begin to get bad, he just wanted to rest well tonight ...He didn’t want to think about how lonely he was, he didn’t want to think about how he had no one… ...He didn’t want to think back to the day Stacy divorced him and left him ...Annnd now he was ….Great… He just closed his eyes and prayed he could fall asleep soon and have a good night's rest… After a few moments he managed to fall asleep… Meanwhile, as a few hours had passed, Henrik had risen from his bed, he wasn’t really sleeping, he had no need for sleep, he was just waiting for Chase to fall asleep.

Henrik slowly crept out of his room, surely the man was asleep by now… Although, Henrik could sense, well, something from the man, he crept toward Chase’s room silently, managing to sneak his way in, and there was the man, laying flat on his back and sleeping so peacefully, or well that’s what Henrik thought at first, he crept closer and loomed over Chase, his fangs glinting in the moonlight that shone through the window when he opened his mouth, he mumbled softly “I’m sorry for this… I truly am…” Usually he wouldn’t care about feeding, but for this human, it was different in that regard, he felt bad but there was nothing else he could do, there was no way he could wait for another human to pass by his area, he’d wind up starving if he didn’t feed soon… Henrik slowly moved onto the bed and gently tried to pull down the collar of the turtleneck, it’d be a bit harder than normal to feed with this in the way but he’d do what he could, he leaned in closer, inhaling Chase’s scent and he couldn’t help but shudder which caused the man beneath him to shift and then, he froze… Keeping as still as he could manage, even if Chase woke up it wouldn’t bother Henrik too much, he could just command him to fall back into a deep sleep, after a few seconds of shifting, he got still again, he never did open his eyes.

However he did mumble a few things, Henrik perked up at this, he listened intently at the man’s ramblings… He mentioned the name Stacy one moment then the next, he sounded as if he were sobbing… Henrik realized the man was having a nightmare, he could see it clearly in the other’s mind… The woman was leaving and taking what he assumed to be the man’s kids away from him, the expression on her face held no remorse as she dragged the kids to the car and then drove off just like that, the man was heading back inside and began to cry, he grabbed the nearest bottle of whiskey and began downing it and that’s when Henrik decided he had enough of peering into this man’s mind, his eyes glowed a bright red as he slid off of the man and he held a hand out in front of him, suddenly, the man quit shifting and his tears and shaky sobs slowly stopped and he seemed to be sleeping more peacefully… Henrik’s eyes then widened as they slowly faded back into that Ocean Blue color, he pulled his hand away and immediately ran out of that room, not worrying about Chase waking back up, at least not for a long while anyway.

(if that doesn’t make sense to you then let me explain, Henrik DOES have some vampiric powers obviously and one power in particular is the ability to kinda read minds/see into dreams and if he so wants, he CAN actually affect others dreams, turning them into nightmares or in Chase’s case good dreams)

Hours had passed by and suddenly it was morning, Chase was outside in Henrik’s garage and looking for the parts he needed to fix his vehicle, making some idle chatter with Henrik who was standing in the doorway all the while, eventually he found all the things he was looking for “I, ahem, apologize I’m not able to come out and help… The sunlight, just… Bothers my skin immensely and can be very dangerous for me…” Chase nodded, he felt bad for the man, not being able to go out in the sunlight any if at ALL… That must suck big time “It’s fine dude, I just really appreciate you letting me borrow these tools to fix up my car… I’ll uh, be sure to bring them back BEFORE I leave of course” Henrik smiled and nodded “While I do appreciate that, you may keep them… I really don’t have much use for them… I don’t go out all that often…”  
Chase looked over at Henrik before looking out toward his car “I’ll just bring them back next time I visit” He said absentmindedly at first before realizing “I… I wait… That didn’t come out right I didn’t mean that, because I know we’re still like-” Henrik only smiled and cut him off before he could finish “It’s alright… I don’t really need the tools if I’m being honest, and of course... You’re welcome here anytime you want, I enjoyed your company actually, even if it was for a short time…” ...Wait, why did he say that? More importantly why did it feel authentically genuine?! That was a lie! ….Wasn’t it? Either way the man smiled and practically beamed at Henrik and okay… That should NOT affect him as much as it is… Chase thought for a moment before setting the tools down and then grabbing a little piece of paper from his pocket “Do you have a pen on ya by any chance dude?” Henrik nodded and took one of his many pens out of his pockets and handed it to the other who began writing something down on the paper “I know ya said your phone is broken and ya need to get a new one, but hey, ya ever manage to do so, gimme a call!” He handed Henrik the number who took it and scanned over the paper, he then shoved it into his pocket “Ah, thank you…” And then Chase picked the tools back up and gave Henrik a wave as he headed back down toward the road and to his vehicle.

Eventually he managed to get his vehicle fixed, even though it took a couple of hours at least… He took one last look back at the house before driving off, he really hoped he could come back… He’d like to get to know this man a lot more than what he did, and so… After a few weeks, Chase was sitting at home one day before he heard his phone ring, he reached for it lazily before seeing a number he didn’t recognize, usually he’d ignore those due to it being spam calls most of the time… But… Just in case it was Henrik which he doubted, he answered it anyway “Yo?” He spoke nonchalantly, to the man’s surprise it was indeed Henrik himself! “Is this Chase?” The man was very surprised and almost excited “Hey Henrik! Yeah, it’s me dude! I guess ya managed to get a new phone, yeah?” The other man on the phone huffed “Yes, it was… A bit troubling but I managed at the very least… I um… Was just wondering… Would you… Er, if you are not busy of course… Would you like to meet me at the Impresso Espresso Coffee Shop? And aha, just between you and me… They’re Espresso is not that Impresso… ….I MEAN IMPRESSIVE”  
Henrik could feel himself dying at the pun he just made, he cursed the name of that Coffee Shop… But then he heard Chase laugh and… Wow, he… He liked that… He liked that a l o t. “Ay! With a place named like that? Fuck yeah, I wanna go for sure! ...Er, but wait, I thought ya couldn’t like, go out in the sunlight?” There was a pause before the man cleared his throat “Ah, yes, that I did… But this coffee shop stays open very late actually, it’s one of the very few around here that does.” Chase thought for a moment, this could be his chance… A chance to get to know this man more ….He bit his lip ...No… No, no time for that kind of thinking now… “Yeah then, sounds great, how about Eight PM? I wanna like, give it enough time ya know, to get dark so the sun n shit won’t bother ya!” This made Henrik’s undead heart twinge a little… How thoughtful… He quickly gave Chase the directions before continuing “Sounds just fine to me, I will see you at Eight then, yeah?” Chase replied with a yeah and then the two of them exchanged goodbyes and hung up, Chase was excited, this was ACTUALLY a chance for him to get to know Henrik better! Any and all thoughts of doubt had temporarily vanished and he immediately scrambled to get everything ready.

He needed to clean his apartment room and get ready! He managed to tidy up his apartment, it was really just a precaution just in case Henrik wanted to come over to his place ...He didn’t want the man seeing his mess, he’d feel so embarrassed if the other did! And then he got ready, nothing fancy at all really, he just cleaned himself up a little, he had ultimately decided to use a floral scented cologne, it was a rose scented one, he didn’t want anything TOO strong and the other cologne he had was a woody type… ...Now he was worrying if his cologne would be too much ...He needed to stop, he backed away from the mirror after making sure everything was in line, before heading out he quickly grabbed Henrik’s tools and then headed out the door, it was 6 PM so he should make it on time! He hopped into his car and sped off in the direction, eventually after a good bit of driving, he was there, he had unfortunately arrived a little late,he thought he would make it on time but he miscalculated things, of course it was nothing TOO major… He just hoped Henrik hadn’t left the place, he found a good parking place and then hopped out and headed inside, he spotted Henrik way in the back and headed over quickly, he saw the man grin as he approached “Sorry, I’m a little late…!” The man shook his head “It’s nothing to worry about…” Henrik slowly inhaled and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment “Ah… Is that… Rose I smell…?” Chase grinned sheepishly as Henrik opened his eyes again, his face was probably a little red right now but no matter “U-Uhh yeah…? I’m sorry if it’s bothering you I just didn’t know-”  
Henrik cut him off “Hey, you do not need to apologize so much, yeah? I can assure you, it’s more than fine… Rose is actually one of my favorite scents… Along with Jasmine… And maybe of course Coffee itself…” He chuckled a little bit as did Chase “Ironically enough, the other choice I woulda picked was gonna be Jasmine, guess either way my choice was correct then” Henrik grinned at that although it immediately faded, mostly in fear he’d accidentally reveal his fangs, the more he thought about it… He needed to be more careful, even smiling could be hazardous ...Not that he really ever smiled, at least… It was never genuine either way, it didn’t matter… “Ahem, shall we order our drinks?” Now, sure, Henrik may have been an undead vampire but for one, Chase didn’t and NEVER needed to know that, two he would never go without coffee whether he was a vampire, a werewolf, or any other type of mythical creature! Chase nodded and with that, the two of them headed toward the counter, Henrik ordering the typical plain black coffee and then looked at Chase and told the barista a Mocha for him, Chase looked surprised “Woah wait, how’d ya know that was EXACTLY what I was going to order?”  
Henrik shrugged “You looked like the type of person to like a VERY sweet coffee …I… Have my ways when it comes to people, coffee drinkers especially…” Henrik did take a mental note that he and Chase were both polar opposites in that regard, Henrik loved a strong bitter tasting coffee while the other loved a more sweet tasting coffee, eventually the barista came back and Henrik paid for them and then they both took their coffees back to their booth, he had hoped Chase hadn’t found that too suspicious but it didn’t seem like the other man did 

...Maybe he was just really oblivious ....Either way, it didn’t matter to Henrik, in fact that was a good thing! That would mean Henrik wouldn’t be in too much danger… “So… How long have you lived up there, in that house I mean…?” Henrik took a sip of his coffee before answering “I’ve lived up there for as long as I can really remember… I love the place for how quiet and relaxing it is… Although I will be honest, it can get fairly lonely up there from time to time” Chase nodded “Yeah I can get that, the apartment can get that way too… I mean, the lonely part… Not the quiet part, fuck no, it’s never TRULY quiet around that place” Chase rolled his eyes and Henrik had a look of sympathy for the other “I can only imagine…” Henrik looked away as Chase sipped on his Mocha Coffee, he… He wasn’t used to this kind of thing so he needed to think of something, ANYTHING that wouldn’t be creepy…

“What do you think your favorite place would be?” ...Well, it’s better than nothing… Chase seemingly looked up in thought for a moment before shrugging “I dunno really, I guess I like… Forests, I like to explore in the woods and wander through the trees, of course, gotta be careful because last time I did that I… Iiii… Got lost… ...For several hours… What about you?” Henrik made a mental note of that, he didn’t know why but he really was curious about the other, and it seems as though Chase was curious of him as well “Hmm… I would have to say… The Ocean… While I do not particularly care for the swimming part, I just love the sounds… The feeling of the sand… It’s all so beautiful” Chase nodded “I took my kids to the beach once, they seemed to enjoy it well enough, I er, I didn’t really get a chance to myself…” Henrik rose a brow at this “Oh? And why is that…?” Chase bit his lip and looked away “...I uhh, well… I was just busy with some stuff, some youtuber stuff… That’s all…” Henrik frowned a little, that was a lie… And he wouldn’t deny as much as he didn’t understand these newfound feelings and emotions, this newfound curiosity towards a human as well… He didn’t want to push it any further and risk upsetting Chase “I see” Was all he simply said and the man seemed to sigh in relief albeit he was still fidgeting, and struggling to find something to ask as well before he suddenly blurted out “Sooo, who are the special people in your life?” ...Annnnd Chase was mentally smacking himself on the forehead, that was a bit too forward.

However Henrik didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, in fact his voice was mostly monotone as he spoke “There are no special people in my life, I am… A loner first and foremost but there have been no special people in my life for as long as I can remember…” ...Well now HE was lying… There used to be someone but Chase had no business in knowing that… And besides, it was unimportant anyways… “O-Oh… Jeez, that sounds… Rough… I mean, I don’t really have special people in my life anymore either… Well, aside from my kids but, eh… I rarely ever get to see them…” Henrik looked at the other in shock “Why is that…?” It took the vampire a few moments before slowly he recalled, the very first night Chase stayed with him… The nightmare, the kids, the woman taking them away…Whoever that woman was… Henrik was beginning to hate her, he listened to Chase as the man sighed “....My Ex-Wife… Stacy, she uh, took the kids in the custody battle and such and, really she uh hardly ever lets me see em… She even sometimes uses them against me... But- I just… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t dump all that on ya” Henrik shook his head 

“No no, I can promise you, it’s fine…” It took all of his strength to hide the venom that threatened to spill into his words “I’m very sorry, and forgive me if this is out of line but she’s definitely a manipulative one, using your kids against you like that, judging just based on what you said… I definitely don’t have the best feeling about her… I feel as though she’s done more than that...” Chase was silent now and Henrik was worried he had gone too far before the man spoke up “...I-I mean, she’s never like, hit me or anything… Sooo I… I wouldn’t… Just… Don’t worry about it, let’s uhhh, talk about somethin’ else…” Henrik was very tempted to peer into the other’s mind to find out more about this ‘Stacy’ woman… But, he refrained… “Of course… What else do you wish to talk about?” Chase thought for a moment before finishing his mocha “Know any good jokes, dude?” Henrik had never been the best at jokes, he shook his head “Unfortunately I do not… I am not the joking type…” Chase shrugged “I dunno dude, ya made a pretty good joke earlier based off the name of this place” Henrik groaned as Chase grinned “Do not remind me…” And then there was a pause, Henrik finally getting to finish the rest of his coffee before Chase chimed in “Hey, Hen, what does a Zombie Vegetarian eat?” The vampire rose a brow “...Well, they would more than likely make a vegetarian alternative to human brains or you know… A regular salad? Like humans themselves eat?”  
Chase gave Henrik a look “...Dude… I was gonna say Grrraaaaiinnnnssss… That… Why and how the fuck was that so oddly specific like you KNOW what vegan zombies eat?” Henrik looked away, his face red in embarrassment ...Which was new, he had never ever blushed before! “I uh… I was just… Speculating, really… Nothing more or less…” He hoped Chase would buy that and it took the man a few moments before he looked up in thought “...Maybe you do have a point though… I never really thought about it, god if creatures like that DID exist, it’d be a hella lot better if they WERE vegan... That way we wouldn’t have to worry about our brains being eaten, being torn apart, or having our blood drank” Henrik’s eyes widened momentarily as he looked over to Chase who seemed to be lost in thought now, probably thinking about vegan monsters… “I, yes… I mean of course those creatures do not exist in the first place, but, it’s an interesting thought…” Chase shrugged “I dunno… On one hand, it’d be fucking AWESOME if a monster existed but on the other hand, you’d be completely fucked if one of them got their hands on you ….Assuming they have intent to kill of course” Henrik silently nodded along, trying not to seem so frightened, the man was just talking about monsters, if only he knew… He was sitting here talking to one right now, part of Henrik was curious how Chase would react, would he run away screaming, try to fight him or ‘kill’ him ...Annnnd now Henrik was becoming more worried about Chase finding out, that didn’t help… “What’s your favorite kinda monster, Hen? Ya seem to have an interest in those yourself…” Henrik kept his gaze averted from Chase’s.

“Hmm… If I had to choose a favorite… I’d say a Griffin or Dragons… Such powerful beasts of the air… I’d have much respect for creatures like that” Chase grinned “Hell yeah dude! Honestly… Those are some pretty good picks, if I had to pick something… Hmm… God, this’ll probably sound so basic, I uh… I’m not really an expert on monsters... So I’d go with werewolves or vampires…” If Henrik had any more coffee left to drink he would have done a spit take at that “Ah, vampires you say?” Chase nodded “Yeah, werewolves are cool because their fuckin’ HUUGE and have big claws and can totally fuck shit up but like, vampires seem much cooler ...Probably literally too, but they have some cool powers! They can turn into bats whenever they want and fly around the world, even if it is ONLY at night, they can do a lot more than werewolves really, and just lots of cool shit” Henrik couldn’t help but smile at that, it was pure childlike excitement from Chase… Oh but the vampire himself couldn’t help but feel as though, Chase’s childlike excitement would turn into one of pure terror if he ever revealed himself, he’d probably never want to see Henrik again, he’d probably hate Henrik ...And now the man’s smile was fading as he looked out toward the window “It’s getting rather late, isn’t it?”  
Chase looked down at his watch and his eyes widened, the watch read ‘11 PM’ “Fuck dude, I am SO sorry… I didn’t mean to like, keep you out this late” Henrik shook his head “Please, as I have said, there is no need to apologize to me so much…” Without thinking, he grabbed Chase’s hand, his breath almost hitching in his throat at how warm the other felt… He didn’t feel any urge to sink his fangs in this time, and truth be told… He didn’t want to hurt Chase, not anymore… He knew he was beginning to care about this man, and even though these newfound feelings were scary to him… He could manage “I had a great time, in fact… This is the most fun I’ve had in a very long time!” He then saw Chase’s expression, it was one of concern and then Henrik realized why, he drew his hand back from the man’s “Your hand is ice cold, if you need, I have a pair of gloves out in my car…” And then there was a pause before Chase looked up into Henrik’s eyes “I… You… You did? Really? I mean, I did too of course! Honestly, it was really fun… And I’m glad I got to hang out with you tonight…” Henrik was smiling “Yes, I really did… I hope we can hang out like this more often if I’m being honest…” And that caused Chase’s heart to skip a beat, H...Henrik REALLY wanted to hang out with him ...Again…? This made the man smile back “I’d like that, hell yeah dude!” And with that, the two of them headed out of the shop, Henrik looking up to the night sky and inhaling deeply “Ah… It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Chase looked up and saw the big bright full moon among countless amounts of stars “W-Woah… It… It really is…”  
Henrik turned toward Chase, smiling as brightly as he ever has, his fangs glistening in the moonlight “Aha… Not only did I want to get some coffee with you… I actually knew there was going to be a full moon and the stars were going to be out like this… I wanted to see them… With you…” Chase looked over at Henrik and smiled as well “I… Thank you… It’s honestly really beautiful, like, just… Holy shit…” He muttered as he gazed back up at the stars, honestly, even though he had tried to push these feelings away, Chase would not deny, the more he looked at Henrik, the more he thought about this man… He couldn’t deny the feelings… Honestly he knew why he was trying to avoid them, trying to push them back, it was because he was afraid… Afraid of things turning out the same way as they did with Stacy, afraid Henrik would leave him all the same… Mock him for being so pathetic, for being a failure as both a father and a husband… Chase’s mind was running wild all of a sudden, filled with negative and bad thoughts, 

Henrik was suddenly looking at Chase and coming closer, the man cupped Chase’s face suddenly which caused him to jump out of his thoughts for a second and look Henrik in the eyes, the two of them staring at each other for a few moments before Henrik began closing in, now Chase wouldn’t deny… Part of him wanted to kiss Henrik… He really did, and that seemed to be what the other was going for, but with all the thoughts of things ending up how they did with Stacy, everything bad she had said about him, how Henrik could end up the same way, it made him pull away all of a sudden “I… I need to uhhh get home, it… It’s getting really late… An...An-And I… I have some stuff to d-do around the ap-apartment…! I enjoyed hangin’ out with ya dude but, gotta go!” He quickly ran to his vehicle, cranked it up and sped off in the other direction, leaving Henrik behind who was still standing there in the coffee shop’s parking lot.

After he had gotten back to his apartment, he headed inside, slamming the door behind him and quickly taking a seat on the couch, he placed his head in his hands “Stupid… Stupid… Stupid! God, I’m such a fucking idiot! A fucking… f-failure…” He shouted to himself, he just couldn’t… Everything was too much, and he probably just ruined the one chance he had with Henrik! The other man probably hated his fucking guts if he didn’t already before… He probably, no, he was sure of it… Henrik absolutely hated him now, he could feel the glare on Henrik’s face in his mind, he could feel the hurt he had just caused the man for leaving him there so abruptly, his thoughts were running wild, screaming at him for running away like that, calling him a coward, a loser, not deserving of a second chance, not deserving of love… He got up and made a beeline for his whiskey bottle, snatching it up rather aggressively and proceeding to down half of it in one sitting, he sat there, letting the bad thoughts take hold of him, letting Stacy’s voice remind him of what a failure he is, not only as a father but a failure as a husband, tears were spilling down his face and onto the floor as he continued to drink more whiskey, eventually, he finished the whole bottle and was so drunk and disoriented that he could barely even move.

After an hour had passed and Chase had passed out with the thoughts still echoing in his mind, he awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing, it was the text notification sound… He hadn’t slept long enough to wear the alcohol off by any means… He was still drunk as hell and drowsy, he lazily picked up his phone, grunting when it slipped and hit him in the face, he picked it up again very slowly and read the message, it was Henrik’s number… He couldn’t really concentrate fully but he opened the message up and began to read through it, it read as [ I’m sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, I did not mean to be so forward like that, that was very rude of me and unwarranted, I should not have tried to kiss you when it was clear we were just there to hang out, have some fun, nothing more, nothing less... So I hope you can at least forgive me and we can move past that, sincerely, Henrik ] Chase blinked slowly, Henrik’s message didn’t make much sense to his brain right now so he texted back even though this was… Not the wisest idea while being drunk like he was.

[ heyyyooo, its fiine, urrr actually p cute, ngl ] a few moments later, there was a reply [ Chase are you okay? You are acting a bit differently ] and of course Chase responded [ Iiiim fiine, u worry 2 much!!! Jus had a li l drink is al ] His grammar was… Poor when he was drunk but no matter, he didn’t really know what he was doing anyways… [ Chase, how much have you had to drink? ] and at that question, it took Chase a few minutes to respond, partially because he was half falling asleep again [ whole bottle, bout a ha v anotha 1 ;) ] And almost immediately there were a string of texts that read out [ Please Chase, don’t have another ] [ I’m coming over there ] and then [ Just stay where you are before you get hurt ] and now, had Chase not have been drunk this would have concerned him but he merely shrugged it off and put his phone down, he got up from the couch to go grab another bottle and he fell over almost instantly, he giggled at this “leggys dont work…” And just like that, there was a knock at the door and a very concerned voice calling out “C-Chase? It’s me, it’s Henrik… Can you get up to open the door?” A very slurred voice came from inside the apartment “I dunnnoooo… Legs feel heavy…” Henrik called out “Well please, try for me… Try to open the door…” Chase groaned and tried to pick himself up off of the ground.

(no offense to like, people who actually drink alcohol and dont act this way or any kinda way really but this right here? It’s literally just for the story, just gotta clarify that ya know?)

He shuffled over to the door and after a few minutes of fumbling around, he managed to unlock it, as he was backing away from the door he stumbled and fell back, giggling a little “Iss opennn…” He slurred out, immediately, Henrik swung the door open and his eyes widened as they landed on Chase, he ran over and helped him up and quickly set him down on the couch “Oh Chase… Are you hurt at all? Did you fall on anything sharp and or a hard surface?” The man began looking over the other, checking for any and or all injuries, meanwhile Chase was just giggling away and hiccuping every once in a while “Nooope… m fiiine… G-God… You’re really hoooot…” He giggled again, not really noticing the concern spread all over Henrik’s face, he looked around the apartment, he noticed there was a GOOD amount of whiskey around… He needed to get Chase away from here, now sure, this might technically seem like kidnapping… BUT his place would be better than here… And besides it’s not like he was going to just keep the man! “Chase, I’m going to pack you some clothes and stuff… You’re coming to stay with me for a while…” Chase rose a brow, he didn’t really manage to decipher Henrik’s words and just agreed with him “Oookaay whateverrr ya say doc…” Wait… Was Henrik even a doctor? ...Meh he looked like one to Chase anyways so that was enough for him to give the other man that nickname, meanwhile Henrik told him to stay put and while Chase would’ve gotten up and tried to sneak some more whiskey… For some reason…

He felt like he couldn’t disobey Henrik, not in worry of getting in trouble but he literally couldn’t move from his spot, he was confused by that but processing this kind of information was hard right now and trying to figure it out? Near impossible… Henrik then came back with a bag packed full of clothing and other items that Chase would need “Alright… Chase… I want you to listen to me and listen well” His tone was much more… Stern… And… Okay, maybe this alcohol was affecting Chase more than he thought because Henrik’s eyes looked red now “You are going to sleep now… I COMMAND you to sleep…” Command? What was Henrik doi- ...Okay well, Chase was yawning and his eyes slowly fluttering shut, and just like that the man was out of it, Henrik sighed, his eyes turning back to their normal Ocean Blue color.

“I’m sorry Chase…” He didn’t know why he was apologizing, maybe for what had transpired earlier… Maybe for using a power like that on Chase, even if that was a HUGE risk to give himself away, he didn’t care, he just wanted the man to be safe… He didn’t care if the other remembered that and questioned him or found out what he was, just as long as Chase was safe… He picked up the man with ease, well… Sometimes vampiric powers had their perks! 

He could hold even the heaviest of objects with ease, he loaded Chase up into his car and the bag as well and drove off, sure he could have ran off and got there faster but just in case, he did want to give Chase an option to leave when he wanted or even needed too, he was just doing this to get the man away from all that alcohol, god forbid he drank too much of it… Considering how incapacitated the man already was, no… Henrik didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened, he shook his head and just kept driving, looking over at Chase who was sleeping peacefully it seemed, truth be told… He had also used some of his powers to ensure Chase would have pleasant dreams instead of those nightmares… Which he knew this was going to hurt him severely later, he was growing weaker from not feeding for so long, sure he could go a good bit longer if he really needed but he didn’t want to risk going into a frenzy, god… Especially not around Chase, he’d never forgive himself if he hurt the other.

After a few hours had passed, Chase awoke and blinked, his vision was blurry and fuzzy at first so he took a few moments before trying to move around, another thing he noted was that he had a MASSIVE headache… He groaned at the pain and continued to blink a few times and his vision eventually cleared up, he carefully sat up, holding the back of his head, as he stood he wobbled a little “F-Fuck…” He mumbled to himself and looked around, his eyes widening in surprise… Wait… This wasn’t his apartment! He was about to panic before he looked around the room more closely, this was the same room that he had stayed in when his vehicle broke down, so that meant… He was in Henrik’s home! ...But how did he even get here? It didn’t make sense, he couldn’t remember what happened… He wandered out of the room and down the stairs very cautiously as he saw Henrik sitting at the table, looking very nervous before the man’s gaze snapped over to Chase “I poured you some water, got you some toast, and a pain reliever right here, after you eat and take the medicine I want you to go straight back to bed” His voice was stern and Chase looked down to the ground, fiddling with his hands as he walked over “H…Henrik… What happened…?” The man looked at Chase and sighed “Well, firstly, you got very very drunk last night and began texting me, do you remember any of what you said?”  
Chase was taking a sip of water, as Henrik spoke, he choked on the water and his eyes went wide “I...I…” Before he could continue, Henrik went on “You called me cute, and began acting much differently...” He cleared his throat and sighed “...Chase… You scared me half to death last night... You could barely even stand up, you fell t w i c e… And just… Look, I am NOT mad at you for leaving, I understand that me leaning in like that for a kiss was inappropriate and I-” Chase shook his head, he remembered now… He remembered texting Henrik, calling him cute and hot, and then just… He remembered why he was drinking in the first place... “No… I just… God, fuck… I’m sorry… It’s just… It’s not that I DIDN’T want to kiss you… I just…” He placed his head in his hands, he couldn’t look at the other man “Henrik… Do you recall the things I told ya about Stacy?” The vampire took a few moments before nodding.

(I know there’s a warning up above but hey, just in case you have forgotten about it, here it is again- Trigger Warnings: HEAVY mentions of abuse, nothing physical but verbal for sure, manipulation, belittling talk, and Chase kinda spirals in his thoughts before Henrik brings him back, if any of that makes ya uncomfy then dont put yourself through a potential anxiety or panic attack okay?) 

Chase kept his head in his hands, he was having second thoughts about this, but… He didn’t want to just lie to Henrik… “She’s done a lot of bad things… I hadn’t really realized before when I was, ya know, with her but over time I…. uh, I did come to realize some shit… A lotta shit wasn’t right… And really that was only thanks to some friends. ...She uses the kids against me, she never hardly EVER lets me see them if she can help it… She… fuck… She always called me a failure… As a husband and a father… Belittled every single interest I had… Said I was too childish for my own good, that… That nobody else would want me but her, nobody else could put up with me but her, that if I let her leave… Nobody else would ever want a pathetic loser like me, she told me… So many horrible fucked up things… After everything she did, everything she said, I… I started drinking… I know I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have started drinking because it just caused more problems between us, she had a right to be worried though, about the kids getting hurt under my watch, but she even went as far to say I might do something to them! I just…” He paused and fell silent for a few moments “A...Ahaa…” He looked up, tears streaming down his face “Maybe she was right after all… I A M a pathetic loser… I mean I turned to drinking and over what? Things she said about me? I’m a failure… I… I… I don’t deserve love… I don’t-” Henrik stood from his seat and came over “Chase, that’s enough… You are not a failure and you are certainly not a pathetic loser… When I look at you, I see a good man… A man who tries his best every single day, a man who is an extremely amazing father…”  
Henrik took a moment to clear his throat before continuing “From the very first day since you came to my house, I’ll be honest, I took an interest almost immediately… And believe me when I say, I don’t take interest in anyone so lightly, you are… Special… Very special to me, Chase… I would never EVER treat you like she did, she was manipulative and abusive, I will not be... I would never say any of those things about you, and I mean that… You are an amazing man… I… Chase… I love you… I really do…” Chase’s eyes widened as he looked up at Henrik, he wiped some tears away from his face “But I… Aren’t you mad at me…? I ran away like a coward… I… I…” The man cut him off “I already told you, I am not mad at you… You were just scared, and if you are still scared then trust me, I WILL give you all the time you need to think things over, you don’t have to give me an answer right yet if you don’t want…” Chase bit his lip and looked away from Henrik for a few moments before looking down at his hands, he wouldn’t deny, he was fucking terrified… But a BIG part of him wanted to actually take this chance, he really did have feelings for Henrik, the man had already treated him with more respect than Stacy ever did, actually never once belittled any interests or anything he really ever said, never once yelled at him like that… Never used anything against him… He took a few moments before slowly standing up and looking Henrik in the eye, he didn’t even say anything before practically lunging forward at Henrik, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss.

Henrik’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect this, not so soon… But of course he was definitely not going to complain, his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chase as well, right now would be the perfect time to bite into Chase’s neck and feed but… Henrik didn’t want to, not at all anymore… He just wanted to kiss and hold the man and honestly never let go, eventually they had to break away from the kiss, both they’re faces flushed, Chase had a bright smile on his face, it’s the brightest smile Henrik’s seen and he absolutely loved it.

Henrik also had a big smile on his face as well, before he looked over at the medicine and water he had originally left out for Chase “Oh, you should probably take that and head on back to bed… After this whole ordeal, I do believe the both of us need some rest, yeah?” Chase nodded, Henrik had a point, he was absolutely worn out, he quickly ate through the toast and then took the pill and drank some water to wash it on down, he always cringed at medicine, it tasted gross but it’d help him in the long run “Hey Henrik…?” The other man raised a brow “Hm?” Chase walked back over and pulled him into another hug “...I’m sorry… For worrying you like that… I… I’ll try my best to not… To not do that again…” The vampire smiled and sighed, hugging the other back “I forgive you… I’m just… Happy you are alright and safe now… Now, you need to hurry and head on back to bed so you can at least get SOME sleep…” Chase nodded and pulled away from the hug and began walking toward the stairs, then proceeding to quickly head up the stairs, Henrik following in behind, as Chase turned to go to his room, he looked back at Henrik and smiled, very genuinely “...Love ya, dude…” The vampire smiled back, for the first time in so v e r y long… He felt happy… He felt genuine happiness… And now, maybe, just maybe… The loneliness he felt for oh so long would vanish as well…. “...I love you too…” And with that, the two of them proceeded to their respective rooms.

A few hours had passed, Chase had awoken feeling much better this time… His headache was gone and he felt so much better… In fact, he felt excited… He wanted to spend more time with Henrik already! He headed out of his room and down the stairs once more, however, he didn’t see Henrik anywhere… Well, maybe the man was still sleeping, this was his chance to do something nice for Henrik, since it was still a little early in the morning… He crept over to the kitchen and began making some coffee for the man, and then headed to the living room to chill out and watch some TV while waiting for the other to wake up, 30 minutes had passed and still no sign or sound of Henrik, Chase didn’t want to disturb his sleep but he was a little curious… He softly crept up the stairs and toward Henrik’s room, trying desperately not to make a sound and disturb the man just in case he was still sleeping, Chase slowly crept into Hen’s room and his eyes widened, the man wasn’t in bed… Hm, maybe he had left to do something? ...Then again, the sun was out and he said he couldn’t go out in the sun… This was strange, he called out for Henrik, there was no reply… So Chase went back downstairs and called out again, he was trying not to panic, there had to be a logical explanation for why Henrik wasn’t answering… Perhaps he was busy working on something somewhere in the house? Chase would just go around and check everywhere.

It took him a long while, the place was huge and there were a lot of rooms to go through until finally he came to the basement, this was the only place Henrik could be… He bit his lip, he didn’t exactly like basements but he needed to make sure Henrik was okay… He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, it was too dark to see so he flipped a light on and looked around, he didn’t really notice anything out of the ordinary except for what appeared to be a quarantine chamber (He has a chamber like that for a LOT of reasons), Chase walked up to it and knocked on the door “H-Henrik? Are you in there?” He heard a groan come from the chamber before Henrik called out in a strained tone 

“C-Chase!? You need to leave right now…! I… I’m uh… I am busy with my w-work!” Chase raised a brow “...Henrik, you sound like you're in pain! Fuck dude, are you alright?!” The man backed up as far as he could in the chamber “Chase… Please… I’m b e g g i n g you… Leave… You don’t want to see me like this… I… I’m not what you think I am… I just… I can’t… If you see me now… Y-you’ll want to l e a v e me...” Chase didn’t understand what the other meant but he was growing more and more concerned “Henrik, please… I just… I would never leave you, no matter what! Dude, you’ve given me more support and love in the last few days than I’ve gotten in a long time, no matter what it is, I promise I won’t leave you, just… Open this door, please?” There were a long few moments of silence “Chase, you don’t understand… I...I’m a fucking m o n s t e r… If I open this door… I don’t know what could happen…! I don’t want to hurt you because of this, this fucking CURSE!” Chase didn’t know what the other meant, this… This wasn’t making sense but he wasn’t going to leave Henrik no matter what “Henrik, I’ll love you… No matter what or who you are… I’m not going to leave you… I don’t know what you mean by monster but even then, I don’t fucking care… I don’t care if you are a monster, or anything like that… I promise, it’ll be okay… Just, please, let me in…?” Another long moment of silence before the man inside sighed and unlocked the door “Chase, if I try to hurt you… I want you to hit me with ANYTHING you can find… I don’t care if you hurt me, it won’t matter, so long as you are safe…”  
Chase slowly pushed the door open, to be honest, he didn’t know what to expect but he certainly didn’t expect to see Henrik, huddled in the corner… His eyes red and pupils slit, his ears pointed and the closer he looked, he could see fangs… “W-Woah…” Chase muttered, looking stunned by Henrik’s now inhuman features, he really wasn’t kidding when he said he was a monster… But nonetheless, he felt bad when Henrik looked away from him in shame “Chase… Darling… Remember when I said I couldn’t go out in sunlight?” Chase nodded “Well… I… I can’t go out because it will burn me to a crisp… I...I’m a vampire… I just… Oh god…” He hid his face in his hands “Just… Don’t look at me, I’m a hideous being…” Chase came closer and grabbed Henrik’s hands in his “No, no you’re not… Henrik, I don’t care… I don’t care if you're a vampire, a werewolf, or any kind of creature! I love you, for you… F-Fuckin’ hell… You look so weak, and you’re shaking… I need you to tell me what’s goin’ on?” Henrik looked at Chase “I...I… I haven’t fed off of anyone or thing in a long while… And… When I took you back to my place… I… I’ve been using my powers too carelessly… I just…” Chase looked around before looking back down at Henrik “...Vampires like, drink blood, don’t they?” Henrik nodded, he… He didn’t like where this was going.

Chase knew there was no other option “Feed from me then” Henrik’s eyes widened “No, No… I refuse… I don’t want to hurt you, Chase!” The man shook his head “Henrik, I’ll be honest, first and foremost, I don’t know much shit about monsters or whatever… But I know, a vampire NOT feeding for a long period of time can be very bad, secondly, it is LITERALLY NOT the worst thing that’s happened in my life… And if you feeding from me means you’ll gain your strength back and you’ll be okay, then I’m willing to risk it, now… Please, just fuckin’ do it, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you!” Henrik looked at Chase, worried as ever “I...I’m just so fucking scared I’ll… I’ll lose control, go too far, and hurt you or worse… I just… I c-can’t…”  
Chase cupped Henrik’s face then “Listen, I trust you… I trust you with all my heart and I KNOW you can control yourself… If you need to I can help you even, just please, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you… We literally just confessed to each other barely even the other day, there’s no fucking way I’m going to lose you already I can’t… Now just, hurry up and drink, I promise it’ll be fine” Henrik sighed and took a few more moments to think about it before looking at Chase “If I start losing control, if I start drinking too much, you NEED to pry me off, I don’t care WHAT you have to do just promise me, that if I can’t control this… You WILL pry me off and run…” Chase nodded “I promise…” Henrik leaned in toward Chase and he was shaking more than he needed to be if he was going to do this… He was just so fucking terrified he was going to lose control, he was worried he’d drink too much blood and wind up killing Chase! He took a deep breath and inhaled, he thought about Chase… He thought about all they had already gone through… He thought about the kiss they had shared the other day, and then he thought about how much he loved Chase… He leaned in closer to the man’s neck “This is going to sting, I’m sorry…” Chase only shrugged “Eh, nothing I can’t handle, trust me…” Henrik was tempted to ask what he meant by that but he just… Wanted to get this over with already.

He carefully sank his fangs into the man’s neck, cringing a little when he heard the grunt of pain, and he could feel his eyes dilating as he clutched at Chase tighter who was just trying to sit still until Henrik was finished, he wouldn’t deny this was extremely awkward and it felt weird and he had so many questions but for now, all he wanted was for Henrik to have his strength back and to be okay, that was all he could focus on right now, this was what the vampire had intended for originally now that he recalled, he was originally going to drink all of the man’s blood but… Then he got to know this man, and he caught feelings for the other hard and fast… So now the plan has changed, he just hoped he could control himself, god forbid anything bad happened to Chase, he’d never ever forgive himself… A few moments had passed and he could feel Chase trying to push him away, okay… The other wanted him to stop, but suddenly the vampire was clutching the other man tighter and growling lowly, he began panicking internally and mentally screaming at himself to stop, he knew it! He KNEW he’d wind up going too far! He just fucking knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself, why did Chase trust him?! Why?! Chase then gently held the vampire’s shoulders “C-C’mon Hen… I know you can do it… I k n o w you can stop…” He paused before smiling “Please?” At first, he still continued to feed from the other but then that plead… His eyes widened, he needed to stop, he H A D to stop himself NOW! and then his eyes went back to being their normal Ocean Blue color and he carefully pulled away and fell backwards into the corner, he was shaking and looking away from Chase.

“I...I… I didn’t… I’m sor-” Chase quickly pulled the other man into a hug “Hey, shh, it’s okay doc, ya did it…! See? I knew you could control yourself… Look at me, I’m fine dude!” Henrik took a deep breath and then looked back over at Chase who was smiling proudly albeit a little bit weakly “I think that’s enough excitement for like, a fuckin’ year… Like, holy fuckin’ shit so much has happened in the last few days n weeks even…” Henrik chuckled at Chase’s words, the man helping him stand up from the corner “You okay now, doc?” The vampire smiled and okay it looked a bit horrifying with blood still on his fangs and mouth 

“Yes, I’m fine... I just… Thank you, for letting me feed from you… As creepy as this will probably sound, your blood actually tastes very good!” Chase smiled at this “I uh? I’m glad? I do have a question for you though… Just one for now, I’ll save the others for a different time…” Henrik raised a brow “What would that be…?” There was a pause before Chase rather nonchalantly asked “Were you planning to drink from me like, the first time we met n shit?” Henrik’s eyes widened before he cast a guilty look down to the floor “Unfortunately, yes, I was planning to do so while you slept here actually, which looking back on now I am REALLY glad I did not and ahem, got to know you better because had I originally done so, yo...you wouldn’t be here right now...” Chase nodded, okay, that was a bit horrifying to think about… But, everything has changed since that day, so he knew Henrik would never do something like that now “Ya know, that should terrify me right now, but honestly? I trust you, with my life dude! And besides, everything’s different now so I’d say everything really worked out in the end!” There was a pause before Chase remembered something “I, since you just drank blood, you’re probably not gonna want the coffee I made for ya, huh?” Henrik smiled at this “...Ya know, despite just drinking… Coffee sounds delightful right now if I’m being honest” Chase grinned and he was about to give Henrik a kiss before he stopped “...First, can you uh, clean the blood off? I… I don’t, really wanna taste any of my own blood I don’t think…” Henrik nodded and headed off to get cleaned up, he also came back with some disinfectant and a bandage and patched up the wounds on Chase’s neck.

The two of them then shared a kiss and headed out of the basement and into the kitchen, Henrik sitting down at the table and enjoying some coffee while Chase was grabbing something to eat, the man honestly still had a bit of shock, he was in love with an actual vampire! He would never complain of course but he definitely had a bunch of questions for Henrik later on, for now, he wanted to enjoy some nice quality time after the events that just transpired, he and Henrik both really were tired from the events that had transpired, but the vampire wouldn’t deny, it was nice to have someone that loved him despite being a monstrous being… ...He definitely felt that things would be okay from here on out, and it felt good not having to hide himself from Chase anymore, and he wouldn’t deny, sensing the other’s curiosity and excitement over the fact of him just BEING a vampire? That was really adorable… This was the happiest he had felt in a long time, and he’d be lying if he also wasn’t looking forward to spending more time with Chase, yeah… Things were gonna be alright finally.

(I don’t wanna end with them napping like I ALWAYS DO ya know, this was fun to write and heyo I’m lowkey proud of it! BUT as a bonus and a lowkey apology for UNINTENTIONAL angst, here’s a bonus tidbit of Henrik slowly regretting his choices to spare this man)

Chase’s expression becomes serious as he speaks “...You’re impossibly fast and strong, you’re skin is… Pale white and ice cold…” Henrik raises a brow at this “C-Chase wha-” The man continues “Your eyes change color…” He pauses again, he knows Henrik will get the picture if he continues “And sometimes you speak like, like you’re from a different time…” Another pause, Henrik was still visibly confused and wondering if Chase was having some sort of breakdown…? “You never eat or drink anything ….Except coffee sometimes…” He added that bit in only to hold some truth “You don’t go out in the sunlight…” Henrik looked very concerned “Chase? Darling? Do I need to call you an ambulance? Wh-What is happening?” The man was trying his hardest not to grin and keep a serious look on his face “How old are you?” Henrik blinked in confusion before shrugging “Ahem, I would have to say thirty…” Yeah, he had no idea where this was going… Chase continued on, admiring how Henrik actually gave a real answer, that was cute… He was so oblivious to what he was quoting “How long have you been thirty…?” Now Henrik thinks Chase was just asking the questions he wanted, this had to be it… “...A while, I’ve been thirty for as long as I can remember?” And finally… They were to the point Chase wanted, he had gotten Henrik here and it was too late to turn back now.

A wicked grin spread across Chase’s face before he uttered the few words Henrik would surely catch onto “...I know what you are…” At first, Henrik was confused “W-Well, you should, considering I dr… ...Drank…” He began to trail off, he slowly put two and two together although it did take him a lot longer than he would’ve liked, his eyes widened as he realized what Chase had been doing this entire time “...Chase, darling, the love of my undead life… I swear to God, sometimes I regret sparing you that very day we met…” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, he realized however the man would not give up until he did the same and quoted the movie, as much as he did NOT want to, he sighed and stood up, walking slowly behind Chase, eyeing him almost like a predator “...Say it…” He whispered darkly, right near Chase’s ear, this made the man’s breath hitch in his throat, there was a pause before Henrik continued, his tone still dark “...Out loud…” Chase still remained silent, they really were just about to reenact that whole damn scene… This time, as Henrik spoke, his tone was much more demanding and aggressive “S a y I t…” The man was breathing heavily for a few moments before he spoke softly “...Vampire…”  
Chase’s eyes were wide as Henrik got a bit closer, he could feel the vampire’s cold stare on him… “...Are you afraid?” Henrik asked, trying not to grin or laugh, this was ridiculous… That was so fucking stupid but he wanted to humor Chase at least ...That way he wouldn’t just stand there and wait all day for Henrik to quote this with him, Chase took a few moments before slowly turning around to face Henrik, he almost cracked up when he seen the other’s expression for this “...No…” There was another pause before Henrik got a bit closer “Then ask me the most basic question… What do we eat?” Chase snorted at this, he couldn’t hold it back and he smiled “...You won’t hurt me…” Henrik raised a brow, a smirk crossing his lips “...Are you sure…?” Chase blinked “Wait- That’s not a part of the movie?” He questioned and slowly backed up as Henrik began drawing closer, a malicious grin spread across his face, his fangs showing and his eyes that shade of red again 

“H-Hen? C’mon dude… I was only joking, it was for fun! Ahaaa… I-I swear! I’ll never make ya quote Twilight again!” Henrik then grabbed Chase’s shoulders very gently, this had made the man jump a little “Babe… Please, c’mon now, it was just for fun!” Henrik’s grin never faltered as he leaned in closer “Chase, my darling… Remember how you just said I wouldn’t hurt you?” Chase nodded, he wouldn’t deny, he was actually lowkey a little scared right now and Henrik seemed to sense it, so he decided to cut the act quickly, his eyes turning back to normal “Well you are absolutely right! I would never hurt you my love!” He leaned in to give Chase a passionate kiss which took the man off guard, his face turning a bright red and after Henrik pulled away, he glared “Not funny dude, you asshole…” He wouldn’t deny, this made the vampire chuckle and nuzzle against Chase “...I love you, so very much...” ...Okay, that brought a smile back to Chase’s face as he wrapped his arms around Henrik “...Love you too, Hen…”

(I legit just looked up that whole damn clip on youtube just to quote this section bc y’all better believe Chase would do it tho- absolutely)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one, it... Honestly, I never expected it to be THIS long but I got ideas while writing it ya know?


End file.
